You and Me
by BlackSkyscraper
Summary: She laughed heartedly her smile's double meaning only apparent to me. This was going on our second week with no contact, save for a few staged hugs and a quick kiss that me craving so much more. R&R! :3 OOC Kinda. -.-


She laughed heartedly her smile's double meaning only apparent to me. This was going on our second week with no contact, save for a few staged hugs and a quick kiss that left me craving so much more. We needed to be alone away from the public eye and disturbances.

"Would you come to the restroom with me I need to fix my hair?" I asked a devious plan already in mind.

"Why do you need to fix your hair?" She asked both sarcastic and a little at loss being "girly" not one of her strong point, unsurprisingly.

"So it'll look nice." I answer then decide to really sugar. "And maybe a little make-up."

"Make-up?" She states questionably.

"Just a little lip gloss is all" I reply.

"I don't wear any." Somehow I wasn't exactly shocked.

In The Restroom…..

I'd finished my hair simply putting into a neater ponytail and was now applying a thin layer of lip gloss. While I did this communication between us was reduced to small talk and the awkward glances she would occasionally send me. She hadn't caught on to my true motives yet or maybe she had, time and time again she's been proven to be a crafty one. Finished, we proceeded to the exit the time to act has come.

"You know" I break the silence. "I almost didn't let you leave yesterday" Referring to our first kiss since we'd been apart which brief tenderness had me aching.

"Not yesterday I had notes to do I wouldn't of let you even though I could of gotten them from anyone." I know she's a tease but did she have to be so good at it.

I paused in front of the door instead of opening it. "Well... do you have to take noted today?" I asked back to hear lingering till the moment I no longer had a choice but to turn to her.

"Why?" Her voice trailing she knew the already but she wanted to hear me say it, hear me beg.

"I was just wondering because you might be late for class."

"And why would I be late?" She says pressing me against the wall.

"Because..."

"Because what?" A challenge in her voice just before she begins nibbling my neck.

"I...I...I"

"You what?" Unknowing to me she's found a way to place her hands in between my thighs and she presses two finger hard against my clothed center.

"I want you!"

"That's more like it." She replies proudly displaying an arrogant smirk.

Our lips were mere inches apart so it took but a second for that space to be filled. Daring tongues dove into rivaled mouths exploring its inch while her hands continued to tease and grope at my body a moan welling up deep inside me. Suddenly I pulled away.

"No not here." I whisper, she nods in agreement. We were still in front of the door and at any given moment someone could walk in and we would be exposed...

It was a place in between the two buildings obscured by large trees and the side of another building. Yes I knew this place I was the one who actually revealed the location to her a place myself and other companions had affectionately named the spot. Settled once again we continued from where we left off in the restroom. Her hands on my waist mine clasped around her neck. I kissed her cheek soft and gentle and then her lips. In return she kissed my neck slowly descending lower with each one. Suddenly her hands were no longer at my thighs but pulling down to the straps of my blouse and then those to my bra. Her head descended lower as she pulled down the little bit of clothing the obscured my chest from her vision. Without another thought she took my breast into her mouth her hands teasing and molding the other. This continued only fueling that dull feeling somewhere in between. Until finally I could take it no longer and forced myself from her. She simply stood watching closely to see exactly what I was up too.

"I want you." I said then placed her hand right at my center."I want you here." She stared her eyes darkened with passion a look that could only mean one thing.

We moved even deeper into the corner utter seclusion was necessary. I sat down her crouching down looming over. She went to undo the button of my jeans usually I would have put up more of a fight but I could no longer deny her or myself I needed this. The hardest part was over when my jeans were she slid them down and skillful fingers quickly found their way past my underwear and deep inside me. The initial thrust was hard and forced a gasp out of me I knew she would make me pay for later. She continued while also kissing and nuzzling my neck. The feeling welling within me seeking to spill as each thrust brought me that much closer to the edge. The end was approaching her and I knew, till the moment finally came. My back arched, my eyes went wide, and I called her name as my body convulsed with my first orgasm. She slowly withdrew her hand my feeling empty without her there. My eyes were closed small beads of sweat cascading down my forehead I heard sounds and believed it was her getting up. But when I opened my eyes I was greeted with something different. She was no longer over me instead she kneeled her head lowered and but a few inches from the apex between my legs.

"No don't! I can't take it!" She made no remark only pulled me closer.

Her tongue flickered out just about to taste me when the bell rang. She froze the lifted her head slowly shooting me a look saying this was to be finished later. Somehow I found a way to stand to my feet, and then dressed as quickly as possible. Not because of the bell but because I didn't want her to see me like that so open. I know it's strange me being uncomfortable about being nude or exposed around when there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she accurately describe every inch of my body. Dressed and on my feet even if I was a bit unsteady. I started walking avoiding her eyes they were nothing but straps ready and waiting to lure me back at any moment. One simple step to being back in the view of public she grabbed my hand and pulled me back arms wrapped around me and before I knew it I was engaged in heartfelt kiss. A goodbye that only had me wanting to stay even more, for the last time that day I pulled away again never looking back because I knew if I did I would never leave.

*END*


End file.
